The One Where Elizabeth Gets Nothing
by gordo-girl
Summary: Elizabeth has two sisters who are always second best compaired to her. When Elizabeth gets kidnaped by Pirates Ella and Venessa Join Will and Captain Jack on the quest to save her and much more. Please Read and Review.
1. And So it Begins

8/18- I want to first and formost apologize for "The One Where Elizabeth Gets Nothing". Its a piece of you-know-what and I know it.. I'm not going to pretend like the reviews didn't get to me, cause they did. I finally posted the last chapter of "ALL THANKS TO KATE", and I fixed the weird capitalization, but I'm not fixing anything else.

The One Where Elizabeth Gets Nothing

**Disclaimer**

Most unfortunately I do not own the lovely pirates. They belong to Disney. I do own Elizabeth's much cooler sisters and anything else you don't recognize.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Elizabeth screamed extremely loudly jumping out of bed.

"Would you **shut up!**", a tall raven hared girl of about 18 yelled from her place at the large window, "Ella she's finally up!"

"It's about bloody time!", yet another girl of about 18 this time with fiery red hair said with a sigh, "Venessa have you seen my comb, It seems to have gone missing?"

Before Venessa could answer there was a knock at the door and the three girls father walked in followed by a man carrying three large flat boxes.

"Elizabeth are you awake yet?", their father said adjusting his very large white wig.

"Yes she's up.", Ella said.

"Unfortunately", Venessa muttered. Elizabeth gasped.

"Father are those new dresses?!", She said giddily.

"she's back.", both Ella and Venessa muttered.

"yes, they indeed are. One for each of you.", he said turning and agnologing Ella and Venessa for half a second. Any thing longer would be nothing short of a miracle. Despite the fact that they we're triplets Elizabeth was considered the special one. She always got what she wanted and what she lacked in brain and wit (and just about everything else for that madder) she made up for with beauty. She always had everything she ever wanted and still always wanted more. She was as spoiled as they come. As the girls got into there dresses Elizabeth still had not shut up.

"Father, may I ask what the occasion is for such beautiful dresses?"

Suck-up

"As if a Father needs a occasion to dote upon his daughters."

Elizabeth smiled that little prim and proper smile of hers, and vanished behind her screen.

"Actually", their Father said sheepishly, "I was hoping that you would where them to the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth asked dumbly.

"Captain Norington's promotion ceremony, or Commendor Norington as he is about to become.", he said with a proud smile.

"I knew it!"

"Yah and so did everyone else", Ella said to Venessa who just rolled her eyes. Just then another man came in.

"My lord you have a visitor.", he said

Ella and Elizabeth glared at each other.

Will.

"Here we go again", thought Ella as she followed Elizabeth and her father downstairs. The battle for Will Turner's attention was a ongoing one between Elizabeth and herself. Elizabeth, of course, thought that Will was entitled to her and all that I could do was hope that her and Will's ongoing friendship would keep me close to his heart and that things would turn out for the best. I loved him and wanted him to be happy... as long as it wasn't with Elizabeth.

"Good day Mister Turner." The governor said. Will nodded his to show his respect.

"Will!", Elizabeth said shoving past me, "I had a dream about you last night!"

"What a Twit", Venessa whispered coming up behind me.

"Elizabeth, is that entirely proper?!", father said with a frown

"It was about the day we met, do you remember?", she said compleatly ignoring him

"Of course Miss Swane."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth", she said pouting.

"At least once more Miss Swane"

"See at least the boy has a sense of propriety."

Uh-oh, Lizzy looks pissed

"Good day Mister Turner", Elizabeth said turning on her heel and walking out like the little snot she is.

"Goodbye Will", I said giving him a smile, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Goodbye... Elizabeth"

Ella's Heart sank.

"Great" she said looking down. The war had begun.

There you go the first chapter! Please let me know what you think. I know at the moment it sound a lot like most of the stories out there, but I have a couple twists up my sleeve! So stay tuned!


	2. The Best Damn Pirate Ever

8/20- Firstly I would like to thank Teresa, princess of mirkwood

and Randomness for being nice and convincing me to continue both with this story and writing in general. THANK YOU!! I would also like to take this opportunity to shake my fist at the other reviewers who were frankly kind of rude! Oh, and of course I would like to point out that this story was not intended to be a Mary Sue, so you can cry Mary Sue all you want cause I just don't give a shit. On a happy note Friday was my Birthday, so I'm in a good mood!

The One Where Elizabeth Gets Nothing: chapter 2

Ah yes we all know the story of Jack Sparrow ( captain, captain Jack Sparrow), Will Turner (sigh), and Elizabeth Swane ( the little twarp), but what we weren't told was that little miss perfect had two sisters.

**Disclaimer**

Most unfortunately I do not own the lovely pirates. They belong to Disney. I do own Elizabeth's much cooler sisters and anything else you don't recognize.

A/N- Enter the best damn pirate captain there ever was. Yippee!!

Captain Jack Sparrow balanced on the mast of his ship looking out at the British Navy infested town with a frown. Before he could consider the trouble he was about to cause he felt a disturbance in the force. He looked down and scrunched up his face when he discovered the boat was filling up with water. Jumping down and grabbing a bucket he started to try to get the water out with no avail. Looking up he saw the hanged skeletons of pirates that had come before him. He took his hat off and put it over his heart. All the while the boat was sinking more and more.

The people of Port Royal looked on in awe as the dreadlocks wearing man rode the mast of his sunken ship to the docks and kept on walking not paying attention to the dropped jaws.

"Hey you sir!", said a rattled wig wearing man who looked like he was wearing a parade float, "It's a shilling to tie up your ship, and I should be having your name."

The captain rolled his eyes and pulled out some shillings, "How about three shillings and we forget the name."

"welcome to port Royal Mr. Smith.", the parade float look-alike said closing his book and walking away and not seeing jack take the bag of shillings on the desk.

Not far away Elizabeth and her sisters watched the Commendor, who also looked like a parade float, do fancy tricks with his sward. Elizabeth was fanning herself hastily. Venessa and Ella just pretended not to notice. Venessa had told the maid to lace Elizabeth's corset really tight.


	3. Fallen Maidens!

The One Where Elizabeth Gets Nothing

A/N: This is a longer chapter and there is a little bit of foreshadowing. I know this is moving kind of slowly, but I'm getting there, so stay with me! I'll try to get another Chapter up tonight. I'll type till I get kicked off of here! Thanks for the reviews (even the bad ones).

**Disclaimer**

Most unfortunately I do not own the lovely pirates. They belong to Disney. I do own Elizabeth's much cooler sisters and anything else you don't recognize.

Chapter 3

Fallen Maidens!

Not to far away Captain Jack Sparrow was walking up the dock that housed the Royal Navy ships. Before he could get to them two guards dressed in red popped out of nowhere.

"This dock is off limits to civilians", the fat one said.

"I am very sorry if I see any I should Inform you immediately.", Jack said as he tried to pass again with no avail. "apparently there's some high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort ay."

The guards looked at each other with suspicion.

"How is it", Jack continued, "that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit a invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limit to civilians.", the skinny one said looking very nervous.

"a great goal I'm sure, but a ship like that", Jack said pointing at the Dauntless, "makes this other one seem quite superfluous."

Both guards looked at the Dauntless and the fat one shook his head.

"Sure the Dauntless is the power in these waters, but no one can match the Interceptor for speed.", the guard said proudly.

"I've heard of one", Jack said smirking, this was too easy, "The Black Pearl."

The fat one laughed, "No **real **ship can match the speed of the Interceptor.

The thin one looked confused, "Black Pearl is a real ship."

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

As the too guards continued to bicker, Jack slipped passed them and climbed aboard the Interceptor.

**Authors note: If I am wrong about it being the Interceptor please let me know.**

Back on the docks the guards were still bickering about the Black pearl, "You've actually seen a ship that has black sails and is crewed by the damned.", the fat one said growing impatient.

The skinny one thought for a second, "No!", he said looking pleased with himself.

"As I said before no ship can mach the Interceptor for speed..." the fat one said turning around and discovering that Captain Sparrow was no where to be seen. Looking around he finally saw that he was aboard the Interceptor.

"You're not allowed to be aboard there mate!", the fat one said chasing after Captain Sparrow.

Ah, the life of a Pirate.

Back at the fort the Commendor had pulled Elizabeth aside and told her that he needed to speak with her about something.

"Ella! Come here!", Venessa whispered seeing Elizabeth walk off with the Commendor.

"What? And what's with the whispers?", Ella said slightly irritated. She hated wearing those dresses, they made her feel like a cupcake.

"I think that you still might have a chance with that Will bloke", Venessa said with a pirate like smirk. Venessa knew all about the times and troubles of the "Will Turner Saga" as she likes to call it, and was always trying to push Elizabeth out of the picture, "She just went for a little walk with the Commendor."

"Really, I thought he fancied you and wanted you to be the future Mrs. Commendor.", Ella said her voice dripping with sarcasm. The Commendor and Venessa had never really...

well pretty much they just hated each other. It might have something to do with the fact that Venessa tried to plan a mutiny against him on their trip from England, but who knows, it could just be bad karma.

Not far away, on the top of the fort Elizabeth was fanning herself even more hastily then before and fiddling with something on a chain around her neck. The Commendor kept babbling on about how he had achieved so much.

"...except a marriage to a fine woman. you have become a fine woman", he said looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wasn't paying attention. She was about to pass out, "I can't breath.", she said falling over edge of the wall towards the water.

"Elizabeth?", Commendor said turning away from the wall he was apparently attempting to propose to, when he saw the falling Elizabeth, "ELIZABETH!!!"

Below the fort Venessa saw the falling Elizabeth, "You have to be kidding me", she said shaking her head.

Over at the docks on board the Interceptor Captain Sparrow and the two dimwitted guards saw the falling girl.

"... and then they made me there king."

Jack turned around when he herd the splash of falling maiden. The two guard looked shocked.

"which one of you will be saving her then?", looking over his shoulder.

"I can't swim!", said the fat one.

"Some pride of the kings navy you are", Jack said before diving into the Caribbean.


	4. Sticks and Stones Love

The One Where Elizabeth Gets Nothing

A/N: If you didn't get the foreshadowing in the last chapter don't worry it's more obvious in this chapter. Of and thanks to Nicoletta Sparrow for not caring about my spelling mistakes and thinking I'm funny! Please review!

**Disclaimer**

Most unfortunately I do not own the lovely pirates. They belong to Disney. I do own Elizabeth's much cooler sisters and anything else you don't recognize.

**Chapter 4**

**Sticks and stones love**

A couple of people gathered around the docks as Captain Jack Sparrow pulls a unconscious Elizabeth out of the water.

"Not breathing!", yelled the skinny guard.

Move yelled Jack as he came forward with a knife. Jack cut the laces of the corset Elizabeth was wearing and within seconds she was coughing up water like a good little girl.

"I would have never thought of that!", the fat guard said shocked and slightly embarrassed.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore.", Jack said flatly.

The corset was now in the hands of the skinny guard. Jack then noticed that around her neck was a piece of pirate gold.

"Where did you get that?", Jack said puzzled. But before she could answer, of coarse, the Commendor, the Governor, Venessa, and Ella had to show up. The Commendor glared at the fat guard who dropped the corset and pointed to Jack. At this moment Venessa first realized he was there. She had been to busy wishing that Elizabeth would have stayed at the bottom of the sea. She liked the look of this guy. He looked... dangerous! Her thoughts were interrupted by her father.

"Shoot him.", the Governor said. Before Venessa could protest Elizabeth, which had recovered when she saw that she draw attention to herself, spoke.

"Father", she said trying to be dramatic, "do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

The Commendor held out his hand stiffly.

"Oh no", Venessa thought, "this can't be good. Never trust a man who looks like he's wearing a parade float.

"I believe thanks are in order", the Commendor said flatly. Jack hesitated to shake his hand and when he did he instantly regretted it. The Commendor pulled up Jacks sleeve to reveal a brand.

"Had a brush with the east India Trading Company, Pirate!", the Commendor said looking pleased with himself. Venessa wanted to kill him.

"You stupid little egotistical ...", the Governor cuts her off before she can continue.

"Hold your tongue Venessa", he said bitterly as he turned around, "Hang him."

"Gillette fetch some irons", the Commendor yelled to the Fat Guard, completely ignoring Venus's anger. The Commendor lifted up Jacks sleeve even more reviling a tattoo, "Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow", Jack said taking this moment to look Venessa up and down and smirk. Venessa wasn't sue if she should be flattered or offended. The Commendor interrupted once again.

"I don't see your ship, captain", the Commendor sneered disrupting the smirking between Jack and Venessa, and most unfortunately, drawing Jacks attention back to the Commendor.

"I'm in the market", he said his words slurred, "as it were."

"He said he come to commandeer one!", the thin guard said

"told you he was telling the truth." Gillette said turning to the smug Commendor, "These are his sir.", handing him Jacks stuff. As the Commendor looked threw Jacks stuff he came to one conclusion.

"you are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.", he said looking as smug as ever.

Jack replied with a simple, "But you have heard of me", that knocked the smug look right off the Commendor's face and Venessa laughed. As the angry Commendor lead Jack off the dock Elizabeth sprung back to life.

"Commendor, I really must protest", she said following him.

"why is she protesting? She hates pirates!", Ella said shaking her head.

" because she's trying to draw attention back to herself", Venessa said glaring at Elizabeth as she continued to speak.

" pirate or not this man saved my life!", Elizabeth said stepping in front of the Commendor and pouting.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.", he said trying not to give into Elizabeth. In back of the Commendor Venessa pretended to gag.

"though it seems enough to condemn him.", Jack said gruffly from behind Elizabeth.

"indeed", the Commendor did not like this man. The guard finished putting the cuffs on Jack.

"Finally!", Jack said putting the chain around Elizabeth's neck. The Commendor and the Governor jumped forward their eyes wide, while Ella tried to stifle a laugh.

"I knew you'd warm up the me", Jack said with a smile, "Commendor my effects please", Jack yelled, "and me hat.", he said pointing a finger. Venessa smiled, "It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann", she said breathing angrily.

"Miss Swann if you would be so kind", Jack said nodding to the Commendor who had his effects. Elizabeth took them and jack turned her around to face him, "Now if you would be very kind", he said with malicious smile. Elizabeth reluctantly put his hat on his head, and reached around him to put something else on. Jack once again smirked as did Venessa.

"he looks like he's enjoying himself", Venessa whispered to the Commendor, and laughed as Elizabeth went to put on his belt.

"easy on the goods darling", Jack said still pointing the gun at her head.

"your despicable.", Elizabeth said

"Sticks and stones love.", he said looking down at her, "I saved your life, you save mine. We're square."

He turned her back around, "Gentlemen, Milady", he said nodding at Venessa, "you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

As he said the last word he shoved Elizabeth into the Commendor and made a grand escape.


	5. Of Swords and Stumpets

The One Where Elizabeth Gets Nothing

A/N: Man this chapter was hard to write! It might have something to do with the fact that I kept getting detracted by my Captain Jack Sparrow pen which I was using to write with! Anyway thanks to the great reviewers! Keep on reviewing!

**Disclaimer**

Most unfortunately I do not own the lovely pirates. They belong to Disney. I do own Elizabeth's much cooler sisters and anything else you don't recognize.

**Chapter 5**

**Of Swords and Strumpets**

Most unfortunately for Jack, since he threatened the most treasured daughter of the Governor of Port Royal, the whole Royal Navy is up is butt.

Find that pirate!", yelled the Commendor almost flipping his wig (Pun intended ö). After all Jack threatened Elizabeth and we know how the Commendor feels about Elizabeth.

"Commendor", Venessa said trying to control her temper, "do you really think it is necessary to make such a big deal out of this? I mean, this Captain Sparrow has no ship, a gun with one shot, a compass that doesn't point north, and a sward. He's not that much of a threat! Shouldn't we be making sure Elizabeth is all right?" or we could just dump her in the ocean she added to herself.

"Miss Swann", the Commendor said sharply, "Mr. Sparrow is a pirate, and Pirates don't belong in Port Royal. And further more I don't think it's any of your business.", see I told you he didn't like her.

"That's Captain, you forgot the Captain.", she muttered.

"What?", the Commendor said stairing daggers at Venessa.

"Nothing _Commendor_." she said smoothly. She was trying to put a end to this hunt for the pirates. She had taken a liking to this Sparrow chap, not that she would admit that to anyone.

Just then Will turner walked up to the dock. Luckily Elizabeth was to detracted at yelling at everybody to notice.

"Father I am **never** wearing a corset ever again!", Elizabeth half yelled half wined.

"But Elizabeth...", the Governor said.

"NO!", Elizabeth yelled getting up to go to the carriage.

The Commendor stalked after her, "Would you like for me to accompany you Elizabeth."

"NO! leave me alone!", she said slamming the door in his face.

They deserve each other, Venessa thought shaking her head. Her sister was such a brat.

"Ella", Will said shock at all the commotion, "what's going on here?"

"Well, Elizabeth fell off the fort and...", Ella was cut off by Will.

"What? How? Why?", he said eyes wide.

"The Commendor proposed so she jumped", Venessa said with a smile.

"Her corset", Ella said glaring at Venessa, "was laced to tight."

"Oh my!", Will said, "who would do such a thing?", Venessa looked up to the sky and began to whistle.

"there's more."

"She's right.", Ella said, "she was saved by a pirate who then threatened her...", she was cut off again.

"Is she hurt? Is she okay?", Will said angrily.

"Calm down sparky, she's fine." Venessa said rolling her eyes and feeling sorry for her sister. Ella of course.

"I have to find that pirate.", Will said starting to walk away.

"Will, wait! I'll help you.", Ella said following him.

"And I think I'll supervise.", Venessa said wanting to see the pirate again.

As they walked Ella was disappointed. Her love for Will was not going to overcome his love for Elizabeth.

Damn her, she thought, I hate her.

"Ella?", Will said seeing the look in her eyes, "Hey cheer up!", when her expression went unchanged he spoke again, "Hey if you don't cheer up then I'll have to send you back to that sister of yours and the giant ice cream cone, I mean the _Commendor_."

They all laughed. If there was one thing they could agree on it was that the Commendor slightly resembled a ice cream cone.

As they got to the smithy they didn't know that behind the closed doors Captain Jack Sparrow was attempting to get the irons off. He finally figure to use the wheel system.

"Poor ass", he said poking the mule with the hot poker. Just as jack got the chains off he heard the door opening. He managed to hide before Will, Ella, and Venessa came in.

"Ah, right where I left you.", Will said walking over to Mr. Brown who was still passed out.

"stupid old drunk", Venessa muttered. Will may be a bit of a whelp, but he deserves credit for what he does.

Will walked over to find that the hammer was out of place, and the mule was running around. He looked puzzled, "Not where I left you.", then he saw Jacks hat. As he went to pick it up the flat side of Jack's blade smacked Will's hand. Jack smirked and Ella gasped drawing attention to Venessa and herself. Not that Venessa minded.

"Your that pirate. The one their looking for.", Will said surprised.

You look framilure, have I threatened you before?", jack said trying to place where he had seen that face.

"I try to avoid framilurarity with pirates.", Will sneered at Jack.

"well", jack said putting away his sword, "I'd hate to put a black spot on your record, savvy?", he headed for the door, but Will drew his sword. Jack turned around and took out his own sword, "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?", Will answered by starting a very interesting sword fight.

"very good", Jack said, ", But how's yer foot work."

His footwork's just fine, thought Ella recalling all the times she had watched him practice. She frowned.

"Ta!", Jack said once again heading for the door, but Will threw his sword at the door nearly hitting Jack who then tried to get the sword out of the door with no avail.

"Well that was unexpected!", Venessa said in awe.

"That was a nice little trick, but once again your in my way, and now you have no weapon.", Jack said drawing his sword again and walking towards Will who grabbed the hot poker from the fire. They once again started to fight.

"Who makes all of these?", Jack said noticing all the swords.

"I do! And I practice three hours a day with them.", Will said proudly.

"you need to find yourself a girl mate!" Jack said with a evil grin.

"I have agree with that!", Venessa said.

"Shut up Venessa!", both Will and Ella said.

"Or", Jack continued eyeing Ella, "Maybe you've already found one, an are incapable of wooing said stumpet.", jack looked down, "Your not a eunick are you?", Venessa tried to stifle a laugh.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it." Will said his voice raising in anger, "and she's NOT a strumpet!"

"Yer point young whelp would be?", Jack said waving his free hand about drunkenly.

"You threatened Miss Swann", Will said with relish. Jack looked over at Ella and Venessa looking slightly confused.

"Which one?", he slurred leaning forward.

"The dumb blond one.", Venessa answered.

"Ah!", jack said with a wobbly nod. The fight continued and involved a seesaw like thing and a sword fight on the rafters.

Will jumped down from the rafters, but Jack was too quick for him. Jack knocked the sword out of Will's hand and sprayed him with some brown dust. When Will could finally see again he found himself facing a gun.

"You cheated!", Will said shocked.

"Pirate.", Jack said flatly, "now would you please move?"

"I cannot step aside and...", Will said only to be cut off by Jack Sparrow falling forward. Mr. Brown stood there still half asleep with a broken rum bottle in his hand, "Oh never mind."


	6. What is Too Bold

Note: wow It's been a while hasn't it. Sorry about that! Well now I'm back so on with the story!

**Disclaimer**

Most unfortunately I do not own the lovely pirates. They belong to Disney. I do own Elizabeth's much cooler sisters and anything else you don't recognize.

**Chapter 6**

"There you go miss", the maid said putting a bed warmer between Elizabeth's sheets, "It's been a trying day for you I'm sure."

"oh yes, " Ella said, "It's all about Elizabeth." Elizabeth had finally calmed down after a couple of hours of wining and yelling, but both Ella and Venessa were in foul moods.

"I suspected the commodore to propose but I must admit," Elizabeth said pretending to read a book, "I wasn't entirely prepared for it." On the other side of the room Venessa snorted.

"well," the maid said, "I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying."

"oh, yes, it was terrifying"

of course it was, Venessa thought while stairing daggers ant her stupid sister.

"but the Commodore proposed!", the maid said, "fancy that. Now that's a smart match, if it's not to bold to say."

Of course it's a smart match, Ella thought, they're both so big headed they won't be able to fit through the door.

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman would dream of marrying.", Elizabeth said finally realizing that she was reading her book upside down. Ella was just about to laugh at her sisters stupidity when the maid said

"Well, that Will Turner, he's a fine man, too."

Ella stood with her mouth wide open. Elizabeth, seeing her sisters reaction smiled maliciously and said, "That is to bold."

Ella ran from the room her fists clenched with rage. She was so sick of Elizabeth getting everything.

"Ella wait", Venessa yelled running after her.

"this is so stupid, I should just let her have him!", Ella said angrily as she turned to face her sister.

"calm down okay. If you give up now then your just giving her what she wants.", Venessa said quietly.

"I know ,but it's so hard to have hope that he'll see through her."

"Hey, how about we plan a little surprise for her. How do you feel about putting rats in her shoes."

………………………………………………………………………….

That night the girls woke up to the sound of cannon fire.

"oh my goodness", Elizabeth said, "there seems to be a attack on Port Royal."

"what!", Venessa said getting up and going towards the window.

"Venessa!", Ella said in shock, "It's the Black Pearl." Venessa looked down just in time to see the pirates burst through the gaits.

"the pirates are coming. Someone has to tell the butler not to open the door.", Venessa said turning to face her sisters.

"fine!", Elizabeth said heading for the door followed by her sisters who were sure she would find a way to screw this up. By the time they got to the stairs the butler was already at the door.

"no!", Elizabeth yelled, but the butler opened the door.

"hello chump!", said one of the pirates before he shot him. Elizabeth screamed drawing attention to herself, as usual. They ran away back to their room and locked the door.

"okay, that should hold them", Ella said, "and Elizabeth did you have to scream! Wait where's Elizabeth?"


	7. Elizabeth and the Vile Pirates

Disclaimer: I don't own the pirates. If I did the Captain Jack would be mine….Muhahahahahaha! anyway back to the story!

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth was on a boat heading towards the Black pearl. When the butler was shot she had run into the chamber and hid in the armoire. Most unfortunately the ugly vile pirates had found her because of the gold madalion around her neck.

Apparently the gold "calls" to the pirates. Now she was stuck on a bloody pirate ship all because of the stupid madalion that she had taken from Will when she and her sisters had found him. Her thoughts were interrupted as the pirates pushed onto the ship

"I didn't know we were takin on captives.", said one of the pirates with a glare.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa.", said the fat pirate that had captured her. She stepped forward.

"I am here to negotiate…", she is stopped when she is backhanded by Boson.

"You will speak when spoken to.", he said towering above her

A man with a long beard and a creepy looking monkey on his shoulder grabs Bosons wrist, "And he'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir.", Boson said stepping back

"My apologies, Miss", the captain said kindly. But Elizabeth wasn't fooled. She hated pirates and this man was no different. She boldly stepped forward

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.", she said showing off her superiority to these vile creatures. The captain smiled.

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; were not but humble pirates.", he said with a hearty laugh, "What is it that you want?"

This _pirate_ was treating her like a child! Couldn't he see how inferior he was compared to her. She glared at him, "I want you to leave and never come back.", she spat.

The smile faded off of the captains face, "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request", he paused and leaned forward, "means no."

"Very well. Ill drop it.", she stepped up to the edge of the ship and ripped of the chain and dangled the medallion over the sea.

Barbossa laughed once again, "Me holds are burstin' with swag and that bit of shine matters to us? Why?", he shot her a suspicious look.

Elizabeth was puzzled, "Its what you've been searching for.", she said, "I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did ya now?", said the captain with a smirk.

"Fine, well,", she said catching on, "I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it.", she drops it a bit, the pirates lunge forward. She presses her lips together satisfied with herself.

"Ah.", Barbossa chuckles, "You have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth", she pauses not wanting to give away her real identity, "Turner. I'm a maid in the Governors household.", she curtsies.

"Miss Turner!" Barbossa whispered happily, "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?"

she didn't like these pirates, "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean."

"Very well,", he said holding out his hand, "you hand it over and well put your town to our rudder and never return."

Elizabeth hands it over, "Our bargain?", she says, as Barbossa hand the coin to his monkey and walks away.

"Still the guns and stow em.", yells one of the pirates. 

Elizabeth couldn't believe this, "Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the code of the order of the brethren -", once again she was interrupted.

Barbossa marched back up to her, "First of all, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirates code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" than actual rules.", he paused and with a wicked smile said, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner."


End file.
